


In All Honor

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade has a difficult task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Honor

He had done all he could, to ready her for the journey home. Finding her had hit him far harder than he had thought possible. After all, theirs was a _casual_ affair, the meeting of two fighters who shared a war on drugs and a liking for no-strings passion as the adrenaline wore off.

Now he had to choose how to handle it in regards to getting her home.

He could have merely let the location be known to her allies. Let the hero community handle their own.

His warrior code balked at that. She had been an adversary and ally both. She had been bound to one of his Titans. The one who had given his own daughter a purpose, once upon a time, had taught her in some ways.

And yet…they had been so careful to be discreet. And that Titan…their animosity had always revolved around two other common points. Would there be honor in upsetting him through a third?

In the end, he had to compromise. He could not take her directly to her friend/son/everything-male….

That did not keep him from taking her home to Gotham, to get his other little bird to be the one to break the news.

That, he decided, would satisfy honor on all sides.


End file.
